Drama Idiots
by LonteXgrlz
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku are all really good friends more like enemies . They always pull pranks on each other. Will the gang ever admit their true feelings? Find Out! Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - LonteXgrlz do not own Inuyasha!

A/N - Welcome all to our first story together! As retarded as it may seem, we hope that you can Read & Review our story!

Summary - Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku are all really good friends (more like enemies). They always pull pranks on each other. What if, someday, Inuyasha sees Kagome going out with some guy? And Sango was right next to her, with another guy? Will the gang ever realize their feelings? And what is with Kagome and Sango? Find Out!

- LonteXgrlz! -

It was a nice sunny day. A perfect day to be happy, have fun. Of course, all days like this get ruined. Especially when the gang was around, pulling pranks on one another. Wasn't this just a fine day? "Argh! Inuyasha, I'll get you for this!" Kagome fumed. Inuyasha smirked. "Sure, like you can ever catch us! We always win." Miroku sneaked up behind Sango and groped her. "EEEEEKKK!" Sango turned around. She hit him in the head. "You are such a hentai!" Kagome's face lifted up and evilly smirked at Sango. Sango smirked back at her.

They nod at each other. Sango grabs Miroku while Kagome drags a chair and some rope over. Kagome pushes Miroku into the chair. Sango immediately ties his hands and feet with the rope. They both pull out a squirt gun. Kagome laughed. "We are going to get pay back. Mwhahahaha!" At that moment, the school bell rang. Sango pouted. "You're lucky this time, the both of you!" Kagome sighed. "Come on. Let's get going…" Sango nodded and they both headed to the school entrance.

Miroku gave his 'best' puppy eyed look at Inuyasha. "Can you get me out of this chair, dear good pal?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "And when were we friends? Kagome has been acting weird these past few days though. I don't know why either." Miroku nodded. "Sango has also been acting weird. They whisper to each other in class a lot more now. Do you think they have dates for the dance?" Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome, get a dance partner? Please, that's overestimating them way too much." Inuyasha waved. "I'm going to go to class, later." Miroku sobbed. "Wait! Inuyasha, don't leave me here! Wait!!"

- Later On, At Lunch Time. -

Kagome plopped down on the seat next to Sango. "I'm so hungry! Thank god that it's lunch period." Sango giggled. "When did you think so much about food?" Kagome took out her lunchbox. She opened the lid and took a deep breath. "It smells so good! Oh, did you hear about that new cake shop? Do you want to go there, after school?" Sango pondered for a few minutes before nodding. "I wanted to go this weekend anyway." "Can I join you guys?"

Kagome looked up and blushed. It was Miku, the most popular guy in school. Next to him, was the second most popular, his best friend, Hojo. Kagome gave a little wave. "Hi, Hojo." Hojo smiled. "Nice to see you, Kagome." Sango giggled. Miku and Hojo sat across them. "I heard that you guys were talking about the new cake shop? Can we go with you?" Kagome nodded quickly, wanting to get a chance with her crush. Sango's eyes went suspicious. "Why do you want to go with us? Isn't the cheerleader, Kikyou, been trying to get you to go to the cake shop since this Monday?"

Kagome nudged Sango. Kagome hissed. "What are you doing? I get a chance with my crush! Please come with me! Let them join!" Kagome gave Sango puppy eyes. Sango sighed. Miku laughed. "I don't want to go with Kikyou, Sango. I want to go with you." He took one of her hands and started rubbing it. Sango blushed. "A-alright. Let's go together…" Kagome grinned. "Thank you, Sango!" Hojo and Kagome went into conversation while Sango and Miku talked.

- Inuyasha and Miroku -

"Man, food is always good." Inuyasha patted his stomach. Miroku chuckled. "You eat food like you never ate something so good in your whole life." He sighed. "You eat like that everyday…" Inuyasha growled. "If we have food in front of us, why don't we enjoy it? It would be a waste! And I for one am not a person who likes to waste food." Miroku rolled his eyes. He suddenly remembered something. "You heard of the new cake shop opening right?" Inuyasha nodded, knowing that somehow he wasn't going to like this. "Can you go there to buy a cake for me?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Cake shops are for girls. Why would I enter one, even if it's for you I wouldn't do it." Miroku sighed. "I was going to give you my ticket for the All You Can Eat Buffet. Too bad you can't buy me one small, mini cake. I, your friend, is so heartbroken." Inuyasha didn't hear a single word he said besides All You Can Eat Buffet. He patted Miroku's head. "Since I'm nice, I'll buy you one but you better give me that ticket." Miroku nodded.

"Why don't you go by yourself though?" Miroku crossed his arms. "I have to do errands for my mother today. And this time I'm saying the truth." He shuttered. "I don't want to do it but if I don't…" Inuyasha snickered. "You're in highschool already and still scared of your mother…" He laughed. Ring! "We have to get to next period." Inuyasha left. Miroku paused before screaming. "I AM NOT CLEANING AFTER YOU AGAIN!" Inuyasha didn't turn back.

- After School -

Inuyasha was whistling one of his songs on his I-pod. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and walked. 'Man, I'm going to be seen as a pussy for going into a Cake shop. But… I've been trying to get that All You Can Eat Buffet ticket for months! How did Miroku get it?' "The cakes tasted so good!" 'Hey, that voice sounds familiar…' "Do you want to come again? We'll come here again, next time." The girl giggled. "Okay." His eyes widend in shock. 'That's Kagome's voice! And she's with someone too!' He frantically looked around and spotted her, with _Hojo_.

"I want to check out the bookstore, want to come?" 'Sango was there too! She's with Miku.' Inuyasha grinned. 'Oh, wait until Miroku here's about this. That he lost to some dude with whacked up hair!' His excitement was short lived because Kagome, kissed Hojo on the cheek. He froze. 'She kissed him on the cheek. She kissed him on the cheek. She kissed him. She kissed him…' He stood at that spot for a few minutes before growling loudly. 'Why is she with a bastard like him? Well, if that's her date for the dance well, Miroku and I will get a date of our own!' He opened his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yea, it's me. I'll go with you to the dance."

- LonteXgrlz -

A/N - Who did he agree to go with? Find out in the next chapter!

Read And Review Please…

This Chapter Has Been Written By Mel's Merleawe

_LonteXgrlz _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: LonteXgrlz does not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter Two: Getting Ready**

Inuyasha laid on his bed with his arms behind his head as he thought about what had happened the previous day. '_Did I really agree to go to the dance with __**her**__? Man. I really wasn't thinking clearly._' He rolled over on the bed, frustrated. '_It's all Kagome's fault. What was up with her and kissing that Hojo?! How the hell did she manage to get a date anyway?!_' Inuyasha growled loudly as he got off his bed and stomped to Miroku's house. While walking to Miroku's house, he called him with his cellphone and growled into the phone, "I've got news to tell you about Kagome and Sango. I'm coming over." With that, he closed the phone and started running.

When Inuyasha arrived at Miroku's house, he rung the door bell and and Miroku came out. The look on Inuyasha's face that Miroku saw wasn't exactly the sign of good news. He invited him in and they sat on his bed. "Well, what's going on with them?" he asked, eager to know. Inuyasha threw a glare at him. "They've got dates. You were right."

Miroku frowned. "You can't be serious! Even Sango??" He cried, grabbing Inuyasha and shaking him lightly before his head hung low. Inuyasha nodded and slapped Miroku's hands off him. "Will you shut up? Be a man will you? Just go find a date. I have one already."

Miroku snapped his head up to stare at Inuyasha with wide eyes. "What did you say!? You already have a date??" He cried before throwing himself down on the bed. He laid there while he looked like a hopeless case. "What has become of this world..." He began to mumble to himself. Inuyasha sighed as he watched his friend lose himself. "Will you shut up? Look, Sango's with Miku and Kagome's with Hojo. So get this through your head, BOTH girls were taken!"

"I guess you're right..." Miroku sighed as he got off Inuyasha's bed. "But what am I going to do now?" he asked.

"Well isn't that obvious? Go get yourself a date!!" Inuyasha roared as he slugged his mopey friend. Miroku cried out as Inuyasha sighed. "Anyway, since I'm so nice, I'll tell you who would be willing to go with you." he smirked. At this statement, Miroku became himself again. "Really?? Who?" Inuyasha grinned. "Hime Kimiko." He told him. "She's been dying to go out with you, you know."

Miroku groaned. "Oh please not her. She's so clingy... I remember last year I had to pretend I had a girlfriend for her to get away." He muttered, remembering the saddening memories. Inuyasha glared at him. "Don't be so picky. It's either her or no one."

Miroku frowned. "Alright, alright. I'll tell her later." he sighed.

The next day, Inuyasha and Miroku saw Sango and Kagome whispering to each other happily. Inuyasha watched them in disgust. "Gross. Do you see that? They're probably talking about Hojo and Miku." he spat angrily. Miroku nodded, but proceeded to approach the girls. "Well good morning, ladies." he smiled as Inuyasha followed behind.

"Good morning." The girls replied in unison.

"So I hear you two have dates huh? Hobo and Miku?" Inuyasha sneered as a low growl escaped his lips.

At this statement, Kagome grew furious. "HOBO? Who's a hobo, huh?? His name is Hojo!! Don't diss him! I bet you'll never be as good as him, so there!" she shouted. "What's it to you anyway, huh?! I'll bet you guys already have dates too! You two should be happy for us!" She took a big breath and let it out. "Geesh!"

Miroku laughed. "Yes, we are happy for you." he said with a forced smile.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. After school ended, Kagome immediately received a text message from Sango. She giggled and read it while walking out of the school. It read, "Meet me at the front gate of the school! We have to go plan out what we need together! We'll go to my house, alright?" Kagome smiled brightly as she quickly text back, "Okay! Is Kohaku going to be home?" After a moment, she received a reply that said, "Yup." Since Kagome was already near the front gate of the school, she didn't reply back.

As they walked to Sango's house, they chatted about what they would be getting for the dance and about the boys. After a few more blocks, they arrived at Sango's front door. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. When they went in, Kagome spotted Kohaku on the couch watching television while eating popcorn. She ran towards him and gave him a big tight hug. "Kohaku!! Haven't seen you in a while! How are you doing??" she cried happily as he yelped in shock. "Wha- What the hell?? Kagome-neechan? What're you doing here?" he gasped. Kagome let go of the young boy and laughed. "To hang out with Sango of course. We have some planning to do, right, Sango?"

"Yes, yes... no need to strangle my brother like that, you idiot." Sango laughed as she whacked Kagome on the head. "I told you a few days ago, right, Kohaku? My school is having a dance, so we need to pick out our dresses and stuff." Kohaku gave her a dull look. "Neechan, you said that's what girls do, right?" he asked. "That's right." Sango smiled. "So we'll be going to my room. Scream if you need anything, okay?" Kohaku nodded, so Sango and Kagome proceeded to Sango's room.

Sango opened her wardrobe and took out a few gowns. "So, Kagome, which one do you think I should wear?" She asked excitedly. "I've been thinking about that blue one over there, but this black one looks so elegant. Kagome stared at the gowns in astonishment. "Wow, Sango! You have a lot of dresses and gowns." she exclaimed. "Well I do think that black one is elegant, but what about this pink one here?" she asked. "This one looks rather cute."

Sango picked up the pink dress and examined it. "Yes, it IS cute, but pink doesn't go well for me, you know?" Kagome laughed. "Then try on the black one and then the blue one for me." she smiled. "I'll be the judge."

First, Sango tried on the black dress. It fit her very well. It clung to her body and showed all the curves perfectly. Her sleeves were long and see-through. The dress reached up to her knee, and there were red laces on the bottom. Then, She tried on the blue dress. It fit her like glue. It had no sleeves nor straps and it reached her mid thigh. There was a big yellow ribbon tied around her hip. There was a darker shade of blue on the top of her dress, right above her chest. When she went back into her original clothing, Kagome said, "I think the black one would be the best choice."

"You think? Then I'll wear this one!" Sango laughed. "Would you like to pick out a dress from my wardrobe?" she asked. "This time, I could be the judge for you!"

Kagome blushed. "Can I? Thanks! Saves me the trouble from buying another one." she exclaimed happily as she hugged her best friend.

Kagome ended up trying on all of Sango's remaining dresses and chose a blue and white dress in the end. On the bottom of her dress, there was a blue and pink butterfly. Her dress was a bit revealing, but not too much. There was a pink ribbon tied to her neck and her straps with blue. It was white in the middle of her dress. Kagome examined the dress one more time and smiled in joy. She jumped on her friend and thanked her over and over again. "Oh yeah, Sango. Are you going to get your hair done?" she asked as she got off of her friend.

"Of course! Girls have got to look beautiful when we go to dances." Sango laughed. "I bought a book on hairstyles for this particular salon. Come. I'll show you." Kagome nodded and watched as Sango went to her book shelf and took out a thick book. Kagome went over to her as Sango flipped through the pages for her to see.

After a few more minutes of chatting about hairstyles, Kagome went home. The next day was a bright sunny day. Almost everyone chatted happily about the dance. Girls were chatting about their boyfriends and their dates while the boys groaned at the crazy girls giggling away. "Do they ever stop? Not everyone's happy here." Miroku sighed as he rested his head on his arm. "I'm going to go to the All You Can Eat Buffet today." Inuyasha grinned, happy that he could fill his stomach for free. Miroku frowned at him. "You're still such a pig." he stated before sighing again. "Have fun eating."

After school, Inuyasha hurried out of school, but a girl suddenly grabbed his arm and linked her arm with his. Inuyasha stared at their linked arms before he looked at who the girl was. "What the hell was that for?" he growled before he noticed it was his date for the dance. The girl pouted. "Aw, but Inu-kun, you haven't even hung out with me. Let's go on a date?" She gave him a so called sexy smile. Inuyasha groaned. "Next time, okay? I've got things to do."

"But Inu-kun... I'm your date! Won't you have some fun with me?" She asked again. This time around, Kagome saw what the two were doing and went over to them. She tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and said, "Hey!" she smiled at him. "Is that your date? The all-time-slut, Kikyo?"

Kikyo frowned at her statement. "What was that, ugly?" she growled. "Well at least I'm not a disgusting nerd like you." she sneered. Kagome grew furious. "What did you call me, WHORE?" She growled angrily. "ME? A NERD? Go eat your crap!" she shouted as she stuck her middle finger out at her. "I bet you eat crap for dinner every night!"

Kikyo looked offended. "Excuse me? Why don't you speak for yourself?!" she hissed as she held Inuyasha even closer to her. His arm was practically touching her breasts. Kagome scoffed as she noticed this. "Oh gross. Are you trying to tempt him? I knew you were a whore, but not that desperate." Inuyasha just stood there silently though at the time he thought, '_Hah! You tell her, Kagome!_' He smirked to himself. Kagome frowned at Inuyasha. "I can't believe you got a date like her." Then, she turned and left for the cake shop. She needed to chill and relax.

"Inu-kun. I can't believe you have friends like her." she frowned. "I'm in a bad mood, Inu-kun. Play with me!!"

Inuyasha shrugged her off. "Like I said, Kikyo. Maybe next time." Kikyo pouted and kiss him on the cheek before she left. "See you then, Inu-kun!!"

About three hours later, Inuyasha was on his way home from the buffet. While he walked home, he spotted Kagome leaving the cake shop. He went up to her and said, "Hey." Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Hi."

"Do you like that cake shop or something?" he asked, feeling a bit awkward. Kagome shook her head. "Well I do like the cake, but it's because that's the place where I got asked to the date by Hojo." Inuyasha growled at this. "I can't see why you like him." Kagome frowned and looked at Inuyasha. "Well I can't see why you like Kikyo."

"I don't. She just asked me so I told her yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Hm. Well I'm home. Bye, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled as she waved to him. With that, she disappeared into her house.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Please review! We'd be grateful if you did.


End file.
